


Tentacles?!?!?!!???!

by neeksi, poppy_seeds



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: "WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS BEING A MFING JOKE"-gumy 2021, M/M, So here we are, but then we kept going, happy early birthdayy<3, you see it started off as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds
Summary: you're momther
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tentacles?!?!?!!???!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fwuitgummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwuitgummy/gifts).



Eight months into their relationship, Jesse is officially starting to get suspicious. After Lukas excuses himself from a heated kissing session for the third time in one week, Jesse realizes he needs to bring this up.

They’re pressed together on Jesse’s couch, Lukas making gorgeous little noises under him whenever he bites a little too hard on his lip. They kiss for what feels like hours, Jesse’s lips numb as he begins to trail kisses and bites along his boyfriend's jaw. His hand moves to grab the side of Lukas’ hip to tug him closer, and the taller reflexively pulls away, looking for all the world like he doesn't actually want to. He mutters a fast apology before running into Jesse’s bathroom.

Jesse is left with his head reeling, his half-hard cock rapidly softening as he tries to think of what happened. When the taller comes out of the bathroom, waves of blonde hair falling around his face. He’s only dressed in his soft orange tee and some baggy sweatpants, but Jesse completely loses his train of thought, staring at his partner. 

Lukas’ cheeks heat up at the attention, “What are you looking at me for?” He turns away from Jesse, turning the side of his face towards the back wall of the room.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Jesse says honestly, holding out a hand. “Sit down with me?” Nodding, Lukas returns to the seat he was in before they started kissing. The shorter tucks a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, “I’m just gunna ask, and I’m not judging, I just want to know.” His fingers interlace with Lukas’, “Why do you pull away when things get physically intense?” Lukas’ eyes widen like he’s been caught for something, and the look just serves to confuse Jesse more. “If you want me to stop anything, ever, I’ll stop. I never want you to feel like I’m forcing you into anything.”

“I know,” Lukas snaps, seeming irritated. The sudden change in tone is surprising, and the blonde seems to realize it at the same time his partner does. “I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, I just,” Lukas takes a deep breath, squeezing Jesse’s hand in his. “I’m not, human,” he says finally.

The words hang in the air, and Jesse lets out a deep sigh of relief. “Is that all?” At the angry look his boyfriend gives him, he throws his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry! I thought it was because you were like, repulsed by me or something! I don’t know,” Taking a breath, Jesse grabs both of his partner’s hands, making eye contact. “I’m thankful that you shared that with me, and I want you to know that you not being human is totally fine with me,” he says with a confident grin.

Lukas groans aloud, throwing his head back against the couch, “You have no idea what you’re saying, Jesse.” He drags his hands away from Jesse’s, using his hands to cover his face.

“Then explain it to me,” Jesse says casually, “tell me what makes you nervous.”

“I can’t have sex like, a human,” Lukas mutters carefully, looking purposefully away from Jesse, his arms crossed in front of his body.

“Lukas, if we can’t have sex I don’t-”

“It’s not that I can’t,” Lukas says, finally sparing a side glance to his boyfriend. His arms cross tighter in front of him as he looks toward the coffee table in front of them. Jesse thinks if he leans back into the couch any further he might sink into it. “I’m just not, human,” Lukas nods pointedly downward, letting his sentence trail off. 

Oh. Oh. Jesse takes a deep breath, images flashing in his head of the small collection of ‘monstrous’ themed dildos hidden under his bed that he now worries are horribly offensive. Something deep and heady runs through him at the idea of really being fucked by someone who isn’t human, but he quickly collects himself. Lukas needs him to be good boyfriend Jesse not unbearably horny Jesse right now. 

Gently, Jesse reaches his right hand to caress Lukas’ left cheek, turning the man to face him. “That’s okay,” he says, his voice soft as his thumb brushes the spot below his ear, the man under him seeming to tense up and flush. “Can you tell me what, specifically makes you nervous about sex, besides just generally having genitals that aren’t like a standard human boxset?”

A breathless laugh escapes Lukas, “A boxset?”

“Yeah, I was given my dick in a box on my 13th birthday, it’s a human tradition,” Jesse says seriously, his lip quirking up as the man next to him laughs, some of the tension in the room easing as Lukas relaxes. They work so well together, Jesse thinks absently as he just looks at the man in front of him, feeling so thankful that his jokes can help the ball of anxiety that is his boyfriend relax and laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Lukas rolls his eyes.

“RiDICKulous, you mean,” Jesse waggles his eyebrows, getting a half-hearted punch in the chest for his troubles. “But seriously, are you comfortable talking to me about this without innuendos, or do you want me to, like, go to Ivor or something?”

“Oh god,” Lukas takes a deep breath, pulling away fully and looking at Jesse like he’s insane. He is, but the look is unappreciated all the same. “Do not go to Ivor about this,” the man breathes out, leaning back against the couch again.

“Nuh-uh, none of that,” Jesse says, this time holding Lukas’ chin, turning his boyfriend to face him. The look of Lukas’ dark teal eyes in contrast with his smooth skin, and the soft golden waves of his hair when it lacked product makes him wonder why he didn’t suspect anything. No human could ever be as beautiful as the man sitting in front of him. “Look at me when you tell me about what you’re working with,” he says, removing the hand from Lukas’ chin to hold his hands again. “Do you want me to go first?”

“Gross, no, I know what humans have, I’ve heard from Gill, he's very open about it,” he says, still looking kind of weirded out as he thinks about it. “I have,” Lukas takes a deep breath, speaking very quietly, muttering under his breath. His eyes have drifted to the side, and that’s unacceptable.

Keeping one hand holding Lukas’, he brings his other up to hold the man’s jaw. “I’m sorry Lou, I didn’t hear that,” he squishes the man’s cheeks, gently forcing him into eye contact, “and I need you to look at me.”

“I,” the taller starts again, then speaks in the softest voice Jesse’s ever heard from him. “I have tentacles.”

A grin slowly makes its way across Jesse’s face. “Now, how hard was that?” He leans in to softly kiss his boyfriend. There’s a voice in the back of his head telling him he’s the luckiest man in the world, and he can’t help but agree.

He agrees all the way through nudging his tongue into Lukas’ mouth on their couch, all the way to their bedroom, and as he eagerly shimmies out of his clothes, falling backward on his bed as he stares at Lukas, still standing in the center of the bedroom, fully clothed. After a suitably pathetic whine from his brunet boyfriend, Lukas slips off his shirt, showcasing a soft pale stomach, muscled much in the same way that Jesse’s is from years of activity and adventures. Shirtless, Lukas looks human.

It makes the anticipation all that much more intense as Jesse stares at Lukas’ baggy sweatpants like they’ll catch fire if he wants it enough. The taller turns his back toward him, and Jesse pouts but enjoys the view, especially when his partner bends down to drag his pants purposefully slowly down his ass. Of course, he’s all beautifully smooth skin and has a frankly, gorgeous ass, then he turns toward Jesse, and he feels like his stomach nearly drops out his ass at what he sees.

Lukas’ tentacles are shiny and black, smooth like the rest of his skin but glistening in the light. By the time he counts out how many (seven, oh my fucking god?) tentacles there are, they’ve all grown in size, apparently having only been constricted by Lukas’ pants. There are six tentacles almost flowering out around one in the center, and it looks like it’s as thick as Jesse’s wrist. His mind is absolute putty already, the shorter is just staring, drool coming out the side of his mouth.

Apparently, the sight he creates is not one of unadulterated lust, because his partner steps backward, his tentacles going with him. Instinctively, Jesse reaches out his arms and leans forward, trying to beckon his partner back.

“Hey, come here, get on the bed with me, you’re so sexy,” Jesse says softly, making grabby hands and pouting dramatically. His drama makes Lukas roll his eyes playfully and smile as he slowly makes his way toward Jesse, seeming to be consciously keeping his tentacles away from Jesse. The shorter is just staring at the way the tentacles move, and he blurts out “can I touch them? You?” before he can think.

“I,” Lukas starts, seeming almost confused that Jesse is so willing to accept him. Jesse’s been so gone on Lukas since day one that the guy could have a spiky deathtrap in his pants and Jesse would find a way to deal with it. But instead, Lukas has wet undulating tentacles like some of Jesse’s dirtiest fantasies, and he wants everything all at once but doesn’t know how to ask Lukas to take it.

The blonde moves up the bed, sitting against the headboard and letting his tentacles hang around him like extra limbs coming from his crotch. “You can, touch me,” he says, still having difficulty expressing himself. Jesse is very willing to be patient.

Not so patient that he doesn’t immediately reach for the thickest tentacle, trying to wrap his hand around it, but it’s too big. “Oh, my god,” he mutters to himself, moving closer to Lukas, straddling the tops of his thighs as he stares in lust and fascination at Lukas’ tentacle. As he watches a small slit winks open, a pearlescent purplish-white liquid slipping out like excessive precum. Mouth watering, Jesse looks up at Lukas with wide eyes. “Can I taste you?”

Lukas’ knuckles are white as he clenches his fists into the bedspread underneath him. He nods slowly, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip.

Pouting up at him, Jesse whines, “I need a yes out loud, please?” 

“Yes,” Lukas whispers out through his teeth.

As soon as he gets permission Jesse runs his tongue over the slit, tasting the pearlescent liquid. It just tastes sort of heady, and Jesse immediately wants more of it. Both hands wrap around Lukas’ largest tentacle, almost trying to jack it off as he mouths at where he saw the slit before.

Lukas lets out a soft groan as he looks down at Jesse, and when the shorter looks up he sees that Lukas has a tentacle teasing one of his own nipples.

“Oh, you jerk,” Jesse huffs, mocking offense. “You have so many tentacles, none for my nipples? I oughtta break up with yo-o-ohhh,” he trails off into a soft moan as two of Lukas’ tentacles start delicately flicking and toying with his nipples, leaving them smeared in the soft wet trails his tentacles leave. “Thank you,” he groans out, leaning back down to tongue at the slit of Lukas’ largest tentacle. They fondle each other like that for a while until one of Lukas’ tentacles reaches down to encircle Jesse’s dick, another reaching back to tease at his rim. Jesse lets out a loud gasp and ruts back against the tentacle prodding at his ass. “Inside, Lukas, please, want it inside, want you inside me,” he mutters desperately, leaning up to plant a wet kiss on Lukas’ lips, smearing his own pearlescent precum over their lips.

The taller looks at him in awe. “I can’t believe how much you want this,” he says, his surprise and excitement evident in the way his cheeks tinge a pretty pink. “I never thought you’d be so needy,” Lukas pauses, pressing his tentacle between Jesse’s cheeks, running the tip over his rim like a tongue, “have you thought about tentacles before?”

A deep red flush covers Jesse’s face and chest, and he groans aloud, laughing a little. “You caught me,” he says jokingly, trying to play it off, “I’m horny for tentacles so if you could just-” the huge tentacle throbs between them, a bit of liquid leaking out of the slit as he says it, and Jesse’s eyebrows shoot up. “So, you like that I like it,” he says slowly, taking a lip between his teeth and smiling. He cuddles himself up to sit on Lukas’ thighs, leaning in to whisper in his neck, “I’ve used toys before, you gonna show me what the real thing is like?”

A deep growl reverberates around Lukas’ chest as one of his tentacles moves to wrap around Jesse’s thigh, spreading him open for another tentacle behind to start pressing into him. The pressure is blunt, constant, and almost unbearably warm. Slick from the tentacle eases the slide, and Jesse lets out a loud whine, his legs shaking as the tentacle presses deeper, deeper than any toy Jesse’s ever had, deeper than he’s ever even dreamt of being fucked, and suddenly he’s drooling all over Lukas’ chest and babbling incoherently.

“What was that?” The tentacle so far up in him it feels like it’s in the back of his throat stops moving, and Jesse can feel the unbearable warmth radiate throughout his whole body, making his cock throb.

“Oh my god, Lukas,” Jesse moans out desperately, his voice pitching up high as another one of his boyfriend's tentacles swirl around his nipple. The slick black appendage and its friends toy with his nipples as Lukas holds onto Jesse’s waist with his hands. “I can’t believe my boyfriend was a sexy tentacle monster this whole time, willing to fuck me like this, and I had no idea.” Jesse raises his head to pout at Lukas, “You’re cruel.”

His partner lets out a genuine laugh at this, making the tentacle inside Jesse shake. “Well you never even told me you liked tentacles this much, so I guess we’re even,” he leans forward to kiss Jesse, pressing their tongues together as the shorter moans, his hole gently fluttering around Lukas’ tentacle.

“Lukas,” he whimpers, rutting down before reaching for the largest tentacle again, the head of it smeared in precum and glistening, “I want you to fuck me with this one.” He leans down again to run his tongue along the head, letting out a guttural moan at the taste. “Want it.”

Underneath him, Lukas’ entire body shudders. “It, when I cum there’s, like... a lot of it,” he says, blushing and turning away from Jesse.

The shorter lets out a moan, “Oh my god, Lukas, yes, why do you say that like it's a bad thing,” he says, leaning forward to tangle his tongue with Lukas’ once more. “Stretch me out, give it to me. Please.”

When Lukas has his second tentacle stretching out Jesse, the shorter man is whimpering and swiveling his hips desperately against the tentacles stirring up his insides in the most delicious way. “R-Ready, Lukas, c’mon,” he moans out, yelping when Lukas’ other tentacles wrestle Jesse onto his back, his legs held open by the tentacles coiled around his thighs. “Yess yesyes, come on.”

For a moment Lukas just stares down at his partner, desperate and begging. The moment the head of his largest tentacle presses to Jesse’s rim, the shorter lets out a deep whimper, his head thrown back against the bed. As slowly as he can, Lukas slides inch by inch of his tentacles inside of Jesse, letting out a soft moan himself at the pressure around him. “H-How do you feel,” Lukas barely manages to get out.

“So full,” Jesse says, his voice garbled in the back of his throat, “feels like you’re so deep in me I’ll die,” he moans out desperately, trying to buck down against the tentacle inside him. “I-Is it good?” He clenches up around the tentacle, making him whimper and forcing a deep moan out of Lukas.

“You’re amazing, Jesse,” he says, leaning down to kiss the shorter as he gently fucks his tentacle in and out of him, using his other tentacles to glance Jesse’s sensitive nipples and play with his balls. “I’m close, you’re so tight,” he groans out, leaning down to suck a lovebite into the shorter’s collarbone.

“Oh my god,” Jesse whimpers, biting his lip, “please, fill me up Lukas, want it so much,” he whines, arching his back to press his hips down further against the tentacle, his mouth falling wide open.

Lukas’ hips stutter right as Jesse feels it, pulsing stream after stream of cum filling him up from the inside. The cum is so warm that Jesse immediately feels a rush of absolute calm, a high keen falling out of his mouth as his cock feebly jumps, cum splattering onto his belly for minutes as he feels Lukas pump him full of cum.

Lukas falls to the side, retracting most of his tentacles, the large one starting its long way to pull out when Jesse cries out helplessly, clenching down on his boyfriend. “Stay,” he whines out, reaching to hold onto Lukas’ hands, “wanna keep you in me,” he says dreamily, immediately drifting off into sleep.


End file.
